The present invention relates to an attachable flashlight, and more particularly to a flashlight which includes means for quickly and effectively securing the flashlight with a belt, Velcro strap, or lanyard strap.
Flashlights are typically bulky items which cannot easily fit into a person's pocket. Thus, they present a problem to those who have to use them for extended periods of time. Accordingly, a flashlight should include securing means disposed in one location where the means allow a user to easily secure the flashlight to his or her body with a variety of straps and fasteners.
The attachable flashlight of the present invention does just that. It allows the user to releasably secure it to his or her body. This flashlight provides a simple and compact construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly and provides reliable performance.